The Hidden Truth
by RejectedAndLoved
Summary: Kagome has painful memories that were hidden from her and tragedy strikes she remembers it all. Near insanity she learns a past enemy will endanger everything she holds dear. InuKag
1. The Beginning of the End

**Warning: **There will be very gory scenes, (And I mean gory!) bunch of tragedy, suspense, horror, action/adventure, and romance at the end and a little in between. Also some spiritual around the middle and at the end.  
**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha- Say it!  
Me-NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Kagome- You have to or I'll call the lawyers. (picks up phone)  
Me- (gasp) FINE! (sniffle) I don't own Inuyasha. (looks around) But he will be mine!  
Kagome- What was that? (glare)  
Me- Nothing! It was nothing. Before I forget the bad guy in this story is mine!  
Inuyasha- Uh... what are lawyers?  
**Summery:** Kagome has memories of death and torture that were hidden from her. When tragedy strikes she remembers it all. Near insanity she learns a past enemy will endanger everything she holds dear. (Inu/Kag)

**The Hidden Truth**

**By: RejectedAndLoved**

**Chapter 1:The Beginning of the End**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Feudal Era, as the wind gently blew around a group of six. (1) Things were silent as five of the companions used this time wisely to take in the luscious scenery surrounding the dirt path they walked on. While the sixth member of the group was constantly twitching his ears to try and find the invisible danger. As well as twitching his left eye brow in annoyance. At long last, he finally snapped.

"Kagome! Where are the damned jewel shards?" The member in question complained. "For days we've been traveling with no rumors, no attacks, no threats, and no nothing! There has to be a jewel somewhere!" He yelled at the miko whose headache was growing rapidly.

"Well, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I can't sense anything. There's not a jewel shard around here," Kagome sighed. And as peaceful as this young girl is at the moment, she was soon to unleash her rage among the hanyou if he would continue.

The demon huntress, lecherous monk, and the fluffy kitsue were losing their patience as well, but that was because Kagome and Inuyasha would always have this fight, no matter the circumstances. But what helped them be distracted from the two, was their pondering on how Kilala seemed unfazed, and was not bothered at all. Sadly, Inuyasha's voiced pulled them away from their pondering.

"As a miko and guardian of the jewel you SHOULD be aware of it at all times. You're just a useless wench."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sighed. "We might as well head back to the village." Miroku suggested, indicating that they won't make anymore progress.

"We might as well; Kagome will probably head back home afterwards." Sango sighed.

"I want Kagome to stay!" Shippo whined. Then he looked at the battlefield.

"YOU JERK! YOU DON'T RESPECT ME AT ALL! I BET YOU WISH KIKYOU WAS HERE INSTEAD OF ME!" Kagome raged.

"AT LEAST SHE CAN HANDLE HERSELF WHEN DEMONS ATTACK SO I DON'T HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You might as well lend her Kilala." Shippo sighed. He knew that there was no way to make Kagome stay after Inuyasha's last statement. The kitsue jumped off his refuge on the transformed Kilala and onto Miroku's shoulder.

"You're right. Kilala stay with Kagome okay?"

Kilala purred in reply to her master and started to approach Kagome.

"Okay, that's done lets head back to the village." Miroku said while turning towards the village that they left less then thirty minutes ago, with Sango and Shippo behind him.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN LIKE A DEAD PRIESTESS ANYWAY? SHE ONLY WANTS TO DRAG YOU INTO HELL! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AT ALL!" Kagome's words echoed into the air causing creatures with wings to fly away in fear.

The three heading back to the village stopped and turned in shock. They stared at the pair as fear grew within them at what might happen.

Inuyasha twitched and his eyes grew dark. He clutched his hands into fist, and his knuckles turned white. "That's a lie you snotty little whore!" Inuyasha sneered, making sure ever word was thick with the venom of pure hatred.

Numbed at what she was called she replied with an equal amount of malice. "See you DO love her! I'm not blind. Every time you smell her scent or see her spirit demons you go running off trying to be her hero. Unknown to you since you are, at the time obsessed with Kikyo, your so called love, I follow you and when I get there you two are either making out, telling each other you love each one another, or hugging. It's sickening!"

But right before Inuyasha could say anything Kagome continued. "And don't say _'It's ONLY because I have to repay her for what she did for me,' _because that is bull. You don't owe her anything! Naraku made you betray each other; there was nothing you could've done. She pinned you to the tree, she died, and you slept. What's done is done! Get OVER IT YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! SIT!" Kagome screeched at last as an odd mix of feelings like relief and depression consumed her. Painfully, depression overpowered relief.

But before Inuyasha could make a reply, Kagome turned around and ran to the well, letting her tears fall.

"Kagome wait, take Kilala." Sango yelled, but Kagome kept on running so she wouldn't have to face Inuaysha. Sango sighed then abruptly she gave Inuyasha harsh glare. "She's right you know. You give Kikyo more credit then you should. The only thing Kikyou wants you to do is to die with her. Kagome wants you to live your life wi-" She stopped, refusing to tell Inuyasha the obvious.

Sango continued her malevolent stare towards her companion, and laughed bitterly, "Why should I even bother? You don't care about a _snotty little whore_ right?" She turned and stomped back to Keades village.

Inuyasha, stood and listened to the slayers rant. And when she said her last word, his ears began to hang low in shame.

Miroku stared after Sango's retreating form before he turned to the hanyou. "If you don't want to lose Kagome, I suggest you go after her. If you don't we might never see her again. You have to make a choice Inuyasha. Lady Kagome... or Kikyou?" Miroku said and also headed towards the village.

"YOU BIG MEANIE! You better bring Kagome back or I will never forgive YOU!" Shippo cried while riding into the distance on Miroku shoulder.

The whole time Inuyasha kept silent. He knew he should go get Kagome, but he was afraid he might piss off Kagome even more and get _'sat' _over hundred times. It might make her never return. He shuddered at the thought.

Thinking it over, Inuyasha had come to the conclusion, that it would be best to wait five to ten days. He knew that the others would not be happy with this decision, so he jumped off to find sanctuary in his tree.

**With Kagome **

Kagome was leaning over the ledge of the well, waiting for Inuyasha to come. But no one did. "I knew it, he doesn't care for me at all. He never does." And so Kagome jumped.

When Kagome climbed up the well, she ran out of the rotting shrine and towards her house, which appeared to be unsettled, with no lights on.

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota! Anyone home?" Kagome yelled at the entrance. When she got no response, she took off her shoes and dropped her bag, and headed toward the kitchen to see if anyone left a note. The kitchen was bare.

She turned and headed towards the living room, and noticed a puddle of a red colored liquid leaking from the room. She frowned. "Sota... you're in big trouble if this stains." Kagome walked back to the kitchen to retrieve paper towels.

When she returned, she open the door to the room and was met with a horrifying sight. She screamed. Scrambling to a corner, she softly sobbed as she took in what she saw.

Her grandpa was lying in the far corner of the room with stab marks covering his body. His holy robes were slashed, barely making him decent, dyed red with blood. His eyes were wide, full of lifeless fear, and his mouth hung ajar, as if making a silent scream. Closer examination one could see several bones bent at odd angles.

In front of Kagome was her mother. She laid sprawled on the floor on her back, with her head decapitated a few inches from her body. Bruises and welts covered her wrist and thighs. Her clothes were ripped, exposing her completely, including bite marks and the blood seeping between her legs.

Regretfully, Kagome could not morn for long because a little boy screamed upstairs.

"Sota? Sota! I'm coming!" Fanatically, Kagome ran upstairs stumbling along the way. She saw her bedroom door open, and heard cried inside. She ran in her room and saw Sota on the ground with tears in his eyes and a knife on his neck. When she looked up she saw the man who was holding the knife. He had a sickly grin on his face, with a look of excitement in his eye, as he slit Sota's throat.

"NO! SOTA!" Kagome ran towards the man with her fists in the air. When she was about to hit him he disappeared making her fall onto Sota's legs. She sat up quickly, grabbed a sheet from her bed, and wrapped it around Sotas neck trying to stop the bleeding. "Sota hang on! Don't go! Please!" Kagome sobbed while securing her bed sheet around Sota's neck but the only thing it did was absorb the blood and did not seal the wound as she sadly thought it would.

Sota grasped Kagomes' hand as he tried to speak. "Ka...go..." He gasped desperately for air, only to fail miserably; as his body slowly relaxed to the point he was no longer clasping Kagomes hand. Kagome watched sorrowfully as his hand fell to the ground. Her hand on his neck felt the faint hearts beats stop.

Kagome gasped. "Sota? No! Don't go please!" Kagome sobbed while clutching Sota's body tightly to her chest, covering her clothes with his blood that soaked through the bed sheet. She rocked back and forth hiding her face in her brother's hair, inhaling his scent deeply, which made her cry more.

"My, my, my, look what we have here! Can't handle loss well can you?" A dark voice cackled from the hallway. When Kagome looked up, it was the man who was on top of Sota a few moments ago.

"You! What do you want?" Kagome screamed while dragging Sota and herself towards her bedroom window.

"What I want? Well I want you to suffer." He said while walking towards her. "You might not know why now, but you will soon enough." Then he held up his hand at Kagome and a blinding light started to surround her.

Kagome pushed her self sideways to dodge the attack and dashed out of her room and ran to the well, forgetting her brother's body, which laid beside her bed.

"Perfect, I love it when they run." The man sneered and chased after Kagome.

When Kagome was about to jump into the well the man showed up behind her, "You're not leaving without your gift are you? I was hopping you wouldn't." And the same light from before was shot at Kagome making a direct hit, pushing her backwards into the well. Just as the well got darker, the quicker her mind seeped into unconsciousness.

**With Inuyasha **

"INUYASHA! GO GET KAGOME!" Shippo screeched with tears.

"Back off!" Inuyasha yelled, now regretting coming back to Keade's.

"Shippo, I am sorry to say but your efforts will be effortless. For Inuyasha is a stubborn ass who does not understand Kagome's feelings. Besides," Miroku paused. "It only shows he has chosen Kikyo." The monk sneered causing Inuyasha's ears to twitch.

"You bastard. I never said I chose Kikyou. So much for being fri- " Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. Kagome's scent flowed through the air, thick with blood. Alarmed, Inuyasha dashed towards the well as fast as he could. Upon arriving, Inuyasha dove into the four walled monument only to land beside Kagome's body.

"Shit." He covered his nose to block the strong scent of Kagome's and Sota's blood. This frightened him because no human can lose this much blood and live. Quickly, Inuyasha scooped up Kagome's body and carried her bridal style to Keade. All the while thinking how this happened, and how Sota's blood got on her.

**At Keades Hut **

Sango fumed, "I bet he went after Kikyou again. I saw the way he sniffed the air. Kagome's better off without him."

"Now Sango, I'm upset with Inuyasha for what he has done to Lady Kagome, but don't you think you're over reacting just a little?" Miroku said with fear of being beaten with a certain boomerang.

Sango only had time just to glare at him for the next second Inuyasha burst into the hut with a bloody Kagome.

"Oh my lord, what has happen to her?" Keade gasped as she moved to clear room for Kagomes body.

"I.. I don't know! I just found her like this!" the hanyou spoke as he laid the miko before Keade.

"All right. Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha you three step outside while I bandage Kagome, but in the mean time help Sango collect the water needed to clean her wounds." The old woman spoke forcefully as she looked at the blood soaked body.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha did as they were told and grabbed as many bucket as they could carry to the river. They made sure to fill every signal one with water before they returned to the village. All the while they stayed silent, not sure of what to say.

They all placed the buckets near the entrance, resisting the urge to look in, and moved to lean against to side of the hut. No one spoke or looked at anything. They just trapped themselves within their own thoughts, blocking out reality.

Remembering her job Sango grabbed a few of the water filled containers and stepped into the hut and gazed at the scene in front of her.

Keade had stripped Kagome of her clothing, which sat bundled in a corner, and was trying to wash her even with her limited resources. But the gashes had not stopped bleeding. Sango was truly terrified of the fact she might lose Kagome.

Keade worked as hastily as she could but slowed when she noticed Sango just standing at the entrance and not moving. The old woman looked up and saw the fear within the slayer. "Child we have little time we must clean her body and bandage her wounds."

Sango snapped out of her trance and walked towards Keade. Sango kneeled next to her dying friend as she and the old woman washed the blood that stuck to her skin and tried to close to gapping wounds.

**Later **

"We cleaned her and bandaged her. No matter the amount of herbs I have put on her wounds her fate is to be relied on her will to live." Keade sighed and she went to dump the blood water with Kilala trotting behind her.

Seeing Keade walk down the path away from the hut the three guys took it as that Kagome was bandaged and went inside. They saw Kagome laid against the wall deathly pale and with Sango crouched over her with determination in her eyes.

Seeing this Miroku step toward Sango and kneeled besided her placing a hand on her back for comfort. "Want to tell us Kagome's situation, Sango?"

Sango broke and release what she held in her by thrusting herself into Miroku's shoulder softly sobbing. "Oh Miroku! Kagome might not live through the night! I don't want to lose her!"

As Miroku was about to speak a voice came from the doorway. "Do not worry, for Kagome will not die." the voice said, whose tone was way too cheerful considering the situation.

**TBC **

A/N: Okay first chappy of my first Inuyasha story! (Starts to hyperventilate) It's okay, I'm good. PLEASE review! I don't care if anyone flames me but if you DO flame me then it better say something for me to improve on. NOW... see the little button below... right down there. CLICK IT PEOPLES!

(1) When I say six I include Kilala. She plays a big role too!


	2. Crazy Sibling and Awakening

**Warning: **There will be very gory scenes, bunch of tragedy, suspense, horror, action/ adventure, and romance at the end and a little in between. Also some spiritual around the middle and at the end.  
**Disclaimer: **As you all know I do NOT own Inuyasha he is owned by the lucky ladyRumiko Takahashi T.T But the voice from the door is my character! MINE! As well as the creepy guy from before, but He won't be back till later.  
**Summery:** Kagome has memories of death and torture that were hidden from her. Whentragedy strikes she remembers it all. Near insanity she learns a past enemy will endanger everything she holds dear. (Inu/Kag)

**The Hidden Truth**

**By: RejectedAndloved**

**Chapter 2:Crazy Sibling and Awakening**

**Last Time**

_Sango broke and release what she held in her by thrusting herself into Miroku's shoulder softly sobbing. "Oh Miroku! Kagome might not live through the night! I don't want to lose her!"_

_As Miroku was about to speak a voice came from the doorway. "Don't worry, Kagome will not die."_

**Continuing On**

Inuyasha cringed at the voice, for is sound was too cheerful during this gloomy time. He turned to the entrance of the hut to find a young woman standing there. "Listen wench, we don't need any optimism or any bull shit lies. So get out of here now!"

"My, my, my, what a temper." The lady sighed, and continued to smile. "You should be happy Inuyasha, to know that Kagome will live."

Miroku and Sango just held each other staring at the girl in disbelief, unsure of what to make of her. Both of them could sense that she was no demon, but she still held power, much like Kagome's.

Inuyasha growled, "How do you know of me? And how can you prove Kagome will live?" By then, Inuyasha was standing, making his appearance more threatening.

The girl stood there unfazed by Inuyasha's anger with a smile still plastered on her face. She had blond hair in a low pony tail that reached her waist and bangs that slightly cover her pale eyes. She wore a pink kimono that barely reached her knees. And she had no shoes just bandages that wrapped around her feet to three inches above her ankle.

She gazed at Kagome with a mournful gaze and then turned to the dog demon. "Kagome always told me about you when she came to visit me. That was many years ago. As for Kagome, she will continue to live because of the damned thing called fate."

Before Inuyasha could continue Miroku was on his feet and clasped both of the girl's hand between his own. The girl blinked dumbly in response. "My dear girl, you have apparently a lot of knowledge that will show to be very helpful to us. While you tell us these things, would you consider bearing my children?"

Before Sango could complete her right-hook, the stranger flipped the monk over on his back and kicked him in an area below his stomach. Miroku curled into a tight ball, groaning in pain.

Sango grinned, "A proper punishment... um. I'm sorry but I do not know your name."

The girl blushed, "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Aya, you must be Sango." Aya shook Sango's hand before she stopped to glare at the pathetic human on the floor. "And that must be Miroku."

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and pointed it to Aya, "How do you know-" He stopped, because he realized that his sword did not transform, leaving it in its' shabby form. He looked away blushing.

Aya laughed out loud. "That was a great sword Inuyasha." She sighed while she bowed her head and had a smile when her head was back upright. "I already told you, Kagome told me of you, of all of you, when she came to visit me."

"But you said that was years ago. We have only known Kagome for a year." This was said by the monk who was having difficulty getting on his feet. "And besides she has only been here in-" He stopped when he noticed a look from Sango and Inuyasha, but Aya finished for him.

"She has only been here in this time for a year?"

The three others stared at her in shock. Unbelieving, at how much she knew. She sighed. "How about we take a seat?" She moved to sit by the door while the others huddled around Kagome's unconscious form.

Aya sighed once more, "Where to begin? Well, in brief, her father was a High Monk in her time and noticed her connection to the well and so brought them both here when she was 5. They came to my village where they adopted me. Kagome and I did a blood bond to make us official sisters." She stopped to hold up her right hand which held the symbol 'K'.

"Kagome has one to, except it is an 'A'." Sango grabbed Kagome's right hand and it did indeed reveal an 'A'. Once Aya got their attention once again she continued.

"Like I said an 'A'. And during the time she came to visit me, her father kept on having visions about her future. He had the power to see things. And from his vision we learned about you all." Aya paused as her eyes became unfocused. Then abruptly, she started to laugh once more.

Inuyasha sneered, "What is it this time?"

Aya stopped laughing and blushed, "It is nothing, just reliving memories. Anyway, secretly our father, Kagome's and mine, told me to come here on Kagome's 16th birthday to tell you all to watch Kagome for the next 11 days."

Inuyasha paled, "I-it's her b-birthday?"

Sango's eyes widened, realizing the demon's nervousness. "You asshole! Treating her like that on her BIRTHDAY?"

They stopped to look behind them, because even though she was unconscious, Kagome was giggling.

Aya stood and walked over to Kagome's body. "She will be unconscious for eleven days. One day for every year she doesn't remember."

"What?"

"Kagome has amnesia. She doesn't remember the first eleven years of her life. That's why this curse was cast upon her. It was to make her remember."

"So that's why she didn't tell us about you, or coming here before." The monk paused and pity coated his next words. "She didn't know."

Aya shifted, apparently uncomfortable. "Correct."

Inuyasha hummed to himself and another question prodded his mind, begging to be answered. "Well, what made her forget?"

"Something very traumatic happened to her. And that is all I will say. The only person that has any right to say what happened to Kagome is Kagome." She paused to clear her throat and continued.

"As I said Kagome will be unconscious for eleven days from the curse. And as she is reliving her memories, her body will act according to so. The first three days will be calm and every now and then she may giggle or make weird noises but that's it. On the fourth day she will act differently. She may thrash around, cry, or yell out some comments. This will continue for eight days. When she does become aggressive I advise you hold her down so she doesn't hurt herself or others."

Before anyone could ask Aya said roughly, "I won't tell you why she will act that way. She should be the only one to tell you that."

Aya noticed worried looks on the others faces as they tried to think of things that might have harmed her like this.

"I'm sorry there is nothing we can do. She has to remember her memories if you guys want to defeat Naraku. And once the spell is in place you can not undo it." The sister stood, and turned toward the door of the hut. She was about to step out when a hand grabbed her and threw her on the floor with a thud.

"And where do you think your going? You're not just going to leave are you?" Inuyasha seethed while peering over her.

Aya looked to the side, unable to meet Inuyasha's gaze. "I have done what was asked of me. Beside I have no choice, my village needs me."

The half demon snorted, "Some sister you are. If you know so much why does Kagome need to remember her past for us to defeat Naraku?"

The girl gasped as she realized she said too much. With surprising power, she grabbed Inuyasha's ankle, burning him with her powers. Once Inuyasha moved away from her, Aya moved to the entrance to the hut and gasped out in tears, "My father entrusted you to my sister. He told me that I should leave as soon as I explained what I could."

She wiped her eyes before screaming, "You better help her through this!" With that, Aya ran away from the hut, not to be seen for a long while.

The three looked at each other, still unsure of what to make of the girl, but if what she said was true, then they could ask Kagome once she wakes up.

With that thought, they remembered Aya's warning of how the last eight day will be hard for Kagome. They became grim as painful thoughts rushed through their mind, relating them all to Kagome's condition.

Just then Keade stepped into the hut with Kilala and Shippo, and saw the depressed faces. Having not seen Aya she assumed it was from Kagome's low chance of survival. "Do not worry. Kagome is a strong child she will be fine. She will heal from this."

Surprisingly, even though the old lady did not know of the sister and the new information, those words brought a small sliver of hope that would soon dissolve.

**Three Days Later**

Inuyasha was kneeled next to Kagome, watching her sleep peacefully. He sighed wistfully as he brushed hair out of the girl's face. Putting his hands back in his lap he gazed across the hut to see the others sleeping as well. Though, it was rather cramped. He concentrated on Kagome's breathing pattern, this calmed Inuyasha. His eyes began to droop till he was sleeping as well.

Just as Aya had said, the first three days were peaceful. Every now and then a giggle had

come from Kagome slowly erasing any fears the companions had. But the moon was slowly migrating directly above to signal a new day. And at the moment Kagome twitched as tears erupted from her eyes.

Inuyasha's nose twitched as he smelled Kagome's tears. Waking immediately Inuyasha leaned over Kagome and saw that she was still unconscious. He looked outside and saw the moon's position. It was officially the fourth day. He raced back to Kagome's side, calling her name softly as an attempt to calm her, but to no avail.

For the next three days the only thing that could be heard from the hut were Kagome's sobs and comments that begged some unknown force to stop hurting her. All the while, she was thrashing around as if trying to get away from something and crying in pain.

Unable to watch, Shippo ran out of the hut with Keade and Kilala running after him to keep him company. They decided to camp in the woods for the remainder of the time.

On the seventh day, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had prepared for the worst and huddled around Kagome. But because of the last three days, where Kagome screamed a full seventy two hours, Sango and Miroku were feeling a little groggy and continued dozed off and on.

The beginning of the seventh day was similar to the other days, so Inuyasha handled that alone, letting the others to go to sleep. Inuyasha was currently positioned over Kagome using his whole body to hold her down. A blush was still placed on his face from his position, but it had to be done because the fourth day made him realize Kagome's true physical strength when she struggled.

In the middle of the seventh day Kagome's movement's abruptly stopped. Afraid he might have done something Inuyasha got off her and watched her movements beside the futon. Out of nowhere Kagome starts screaming at the top her lungs damaging Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

Inuyasha huddled in a corner clutching his ears. The ringing sound of the screeching kept on echoing within his head making it unbearable.

Upon hearing the scream Sango and Miroku came back into the hut from their nap to hold down Kagome. But strangely she held much greater strength then before nearly throwing Miroku across the room. But they held her down and listened her her cries.

"FATHER! NO!" Kagome continued to scream in pain and horror, continually calling for her father to come back. This made the group realize that she had to suffer the loss of her father.

Soon after, Kagome lost her strength and was acting as she did before but yelled new comments complaining that she didn't kill someone. And the others concluded, as they did before, that a person's death was placed on her shoulders. The death was most likely her father's.

By the time the young miko calmed down, Inuyasha's pain subsided, so he was able to hear her confessions.

The same thing occurred over and over again, making the companions realize how Kagome was really treated and things only got worse on the eleventh day.

As the moon hung over head marking the eleventh day Inuyasha gripped Kagome harder and pressed his ears against his head to prevent future hearing damage. He waited, but no sounds came.

While the others slept again, Inuyasha was still prepared for a death screech and his preparation soon came in handy. For Kagome screeched loud enough to wake the rest of the village. As the village people began to step out of their hut's, curious to find the origin of the scream, Sango and Miroku crowded around the young miko and the hanyou once again. They noticed that Kagome was taking short and quick breaths as if she was being choked. But then she began to breathe normally only to confess more of her nightmares.

Kagome began to cry her desire to die, that she couldn't take it anymore. Worried glances passed within the group as a decision was made to watch Kagome closely for the next few days. Though they did not understand the situation the _'I want to die,' _approved of the decision. And as they waited in the most unbearable silence Kagome began to speak again. Saying things that described how she tried to set someone free. Abruptly, Kagome quieted down to the point that the only thing heard was the murmur of the villagers out side.

"Do you think she has relived all her memories?" Sango asked, breaking the silence in the hut.

"No, she still hasn't woken up yet. And I am not moving until her eyes are open." Inuyasha said without looking up. Sango and Miroku noticed how Inuyasha did not take his eyes off Kagome's eyelids, and how he was barely blinking at all.

Feeling movement beneath him, Inuyasha notices that Kagome was looking queasy. Assuming that she was about to throw up he stretched himself far as he could from the miko, until she started to speak.

"So. Much. Blood." Kagome soon had tears rolling down her cheek onto the futon looking like she never was going to stop. Inuyasha calmed and came closer when he realized the girl was not going to throw up and that the face was from a disturbing sight. He sighed closing his eyes, only to open them abruptly at Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha? W- What are you doing?" She looked at him peculiarly. She looked to her left to find her two friends sighing with relief. "Sa- Sango? What hap- Oh my God." Kagome's eyes went wide at the realization of her new memories and the recent deaths. She tried to sit up but Inuyasha still held her down.

"In- Inuyasha get off me. I- I... I have to go," Kagome pleaded as more tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but you need to rest until your wounds are healed." Miroku told as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Don't worry, rest."

Kagome shook her head vigorously, her eyes clutched shut. "I have rested enough! I can't fall asleep without hearing screams. Please I have to go to my time," the pleading voice said. The young woman was near hyperventilation, she needed to get out. But she could not move.

"Kagome I, um..." Sango started but could not complete for the fear of saying something hurtful to her dear friend. She looked at Miroku and Inuyasha for help.

Knowing what troubled the demon slayer, Inuyasha spoke up. "Kagome I- ... we are afraid that when you go to your own time you might hurt yourself, and we don't want you to do that so you are staying here till otherwise."

Finally understanding what Inuyasha meant by his comment Kagome started to chuckle. This made the others look at each other nervously. After Kagome calmed down, her personality changed as she said sarcastically, "Don't worry I won't hurt myself. Besides I still haven't completed my _destiny_, I still have a job to do."

Recalling the sister's word, the monks snapped. "What's with completing this destiny? Is it so important that you disregard your well being so you can complete it?"

With a neutral expression Kagome looked directly at Miroku, who could see pain in her eyes. "Yes, Miroku. My duty, is far more important then my well being. Now let me go."

"But..." The young monk started to protest before he was interrupted.

"Kagome, I'll let you go to your time. Your wounds were not that deep to begin with and the majority have healed." Inuyasha said calmly before he closed the distance between himself and Kagome. "But if you are not back here in three days I coming to get you weather you like it or not," said Inuyasha. He slowly removed himself off of Kagome to kneel at her side waiting for her answer.

Surprised at Inuyasha's answer it took awhile for an answer to be heard, but when she finally got her senses together she sat up and replied with a very bright smile. "Thank you so much Inuyasha! Three days is all I need." She threw her arms around Inuyasha and when she did he whispered something in her ear.

"I'm glad to see you smiling. So when you come back will you smile for me?"

Kagome pulled herself away from Inuyasha to look in his eyes. She didn't say anything; she just went to pack her things, not saying a word. When she finished she lifted her backpack on her back and headed for the well the others following her.

Thinking he might have done something to offend Kagome, from the way she reacted, he turned to leave in the other direction before a hand reached out preventing him from leaving. Blushing, Inuyasha looked up to see it was Kagome who grabbed him. Kagome still didn't make any eye contact she just dragged him to the well with herself and the others, a neutral expression on her face.

When the trees disappeared to create the clearing Kagome was the only one to walk across it while the others said their good-byes from afar, including Inuyasha. Just before Kagome was about to go through the well she turned to Inuyasha with a true bright smile.

**TBC**

A/N: The ending cheesy yes I know. Eat the cheese for it is good! Also because happy giddy stuff will not appear in the next couple of chapters. Maybe… I don't know. And I know that the small minor description of Kagome's past is confusing, but I am going to make a chapter that describes Kagome's past. PLEASE REVIEW! For the love of GOD! I need PRAISE to continue this fic!


	3. Coping

**Warning: **There will be very gory scenes, bunch of tragedy, suspense, horror, action/ adventure, and romance at the end and a little in between. Also some spiritual around the middle and at the end.  
**Disclaimer: **Aya is MINE! So is the evil torture guy. Whose name shall be unknown... Fornow. Besides them I own nada zip ZERO! (gasp) ZORRO! What? Zero sounds like Zorro, who is played by Antonio Banderes. Who ruined his career with Spy Kids... WHICH I DO NOT OWN!  
**Summery:** Kagome has memories of death and torture that were hidden from her. Whentragedy strikes she remembers it all. Near insanity she learns a past enemy will endanger everything she holds dear. (Inu/Kag)

**The Hidden Truth**

**By: RejectedAndLoved**

**Chapter 3: Coping**

**Last Time**

_When the trees disappeared to create the clearing Kagome was the only one to walk across it while the others said their good-byes from afar, including Inuyasha. Just before Kagome was about to go through the well she turned to Inuyasha with a true bright smile._

**Continuing On**

When Kagome crawled out of the well she sat on the ledge for a few minutes to catch her breath. "I lost so much blood." She winced. Kagome lifted her shirt at her side to find blood seeping through the bandages. "Damn it."

The priestess sifted through her bag to find medicine and gauges to secure the wound. Once the items were located she re-bandaged her wounds.

Once that was completed she stood still feeling a little woozy. Taking her time she slowly stepped towards the entrance on the well house. When she completed the task of opening the door she walked across her yard to her house.

Before she went inside she looked around to see the windows and doors were firmly shut preventing any flies to cover the corpses. Kagome sighed as she opened the door and stepped inside to confront her nightmare. Dropping her bag and shoes, she walked straight passed the living room to the stairs that led to the upper level. Kagome walked into her room to find something very wrong. Her brother's body was not there.

The miko looked around her room thinking that ass hole hid his body in a closed compartment. Finding no blood stains or body she left thinking it was moved to the living room.

When the living room came in view, not only was her brothers body was still missing, her mother and grandfathers body was missing as well. The thing that was even more disturbing was there was no sign of foul play anywhere.

Fearing their bodies might have been disgraced Kagome ran all through the house hoping to find some clue. After exterminating all her sources there was only one room left, the bathroom. Horrifying images raced through the young woman's mind as she stepped closer and closer to the bathroom door.

A hand clasped around the door handle slowing prying the door open. She kept her eyes closed as soon as the door gave way and quickly walked in. She then turned to face the door closing it as well. Her eyes slowly eased open to see the corner connected to the door that was collecting dust bunnies. Taking a breath Kagome turned around.

Already stressed out from the past eleven days, the sight nearly drove the poor girl to insanity.

Three thick ropes hung from the ceiling and tied to the ropes were the three dead family members. All stripped of their clothes and of their blood. The clothes were not located in the house, but as for the blood, the murderous bastard drained the blood into the tub from the wounds on the bodies.

Not a sound came from her throat because she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

**With Inuyasha**

Silence coated the hut. Shippo, Keade, and Kilala had returned from their refuge in the forest worn and exhausted. Only Shippo and Kilala were sleeping in the far right corner of the room.

"How I wish I could sleep like those two." replied the insomnia consumed Monk.

"Heh. Then why don't you lie down and close your eyes. I've seen you do it before." Was the sarcastic reply from the hanyou.

"Just because you're upset at what happened to Kagome doesn't mean it gives you the right to be rude to us." Sango sneered.

"It's your fault she's not here in the first place. You let her go." Miroku whispered.

From his position near the door Inuyasha growled, "Don't push it monk if you want to live through another day. Because Im sure you know how much anger is within me."

Full of fatigue the old woman complained, "If you want a roof over your head when ye sleep, I suggest ye hush up and go to bed, _now_!"

And thus, the end of a fight, that would have finished in disaster. Though Miroku and Sango fell asleep, Inuyasha stayed awake, counting down to when Kagome would return.

**With Kagome**

Kagome laid on the bathroom floor when she awoke. She looked up and saw the bodies. She curled up as tears fell from her eyes as despair engulfed her. Jolting up abruptly, she remembered Inuyasha would come in three days. And looking at the time she realized she was just starting her second day.

Kagome rushed out of the bathroom and into her room. She shuffled through her drawers and found her work clothes. After she changed into those clothes, Kagome went outside to dig up three graves. Rushing to the shed, she grabbed a shovel and went to the Old God Tree. Kagome stood in front of its glory for a few minutes before she leaned over and stuck the shovel in the ground. Not once did she stop, this made her dig roughly 2 hours.

After climbing out of the third hole the miko walked towards the shed again. After discarding the shovel she discovered several 2X6 and 2X4's. Grabbing a handful of planks, a hammer and handfuls of nails, Kagome began her work.

By the time Kagome finished building three coffins it was past noon. She thanked the god's that the Temple was closed for the day.

First Kagome took hold of the medium size coffin for her grandfather and dragged it to the bathroom upstairs. Setting the casket at the entrance, Kagome took her first step to the inevitable. She kneeled beside the tub, which held the blood of her three family members, and began to cry. Her hands were in fists as she mumbled sorry over and over again. Holding her breath she stuck her hand in the liquid and pulled out the tub cork. Her red, puffy, eyes watched as the thick browning blood slowly dissolved into the small opening.

When the tub drained Kagome saw her mothers head at the bottom. She screamed. Gasping for breath, Kagome ran to the corner and sobbed. Kneeling on the ground, she began to shake uncontrollably. She slowly turned to the tub and began to crawl towards it. Looking in the tub Kagome saw her mother staring back at her. She quickly turned away and grabbed a towel. Kagome sobbed into the towel before she threw in over her mother's head. After wrapping the towel around the head, Kagome carefully placed the head on the bathroom counter before turning back to the bodies.

Kagome then pulled out a kitchen knife and started to cut the rope wrapped around her grandfather's ankles. With all of her strength the body was slowly lowered into the porcelain tub. The priestess pulled a knob that released a flow of water and with that water Kagome cleaned her grandpa's body. Never once were her eyes dry.

Once the body was cleaned Kagome stood to get her grandfather's nicest and most traditional kimono. Quickly dressing the old man, she then lifted him into his coffin. As carefully as Kagome could, she dragged the coffin to the first grave outside below the tree. From then on that is where the man will lay.

The same process was done with Sota and her mother. Kagome refused to remove the towel, and never looked at Sota's eyes.

By the time she finished performing the burial rituals she fell asleep on their graves, having nightmares of their cries. And when she awoke, it was early in the morning of the third day. Kagome forced herself to get up and go to the second bathroom where she found her family. There were no longer tears falling down her face, only an empty lost look, which showed she wasn't comprehending anything that she was doing.

Walking to the sink, Kagome pulled out a handful of herb to soak in the tub to cover the scent of death. Kagome then moved to her mother's master bathroom and filled the tub with jasmine and proceeded to take a bath. Making sure she used heavily scented shampoo and soap to cover the smell of death on her own skin. When she was satisfied that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell the blood she stepped out to pack her things.

Kagome sifted through her drawers in her room, not finding anything important for her to bring. She looked through her closet only to find clothes and shoes which no longer matter. Getting on the floor she found a cut against the wood on the floor. She got a ruler and stuck it in the crack which lifted the door to a mini compartment. She stuck her hand in only to pull out two books and two kimonos. The two books were ones her father wrote, one for injuries and what herbs to use, the other for incantations. As for the kimono's, one was her mother's wedding kimono and the other her father's priest kimono.

She quickly packed those four items as well as her family album and crafts for Shippo, and then left for the kitchen. She dug through the pantry and packed all the food she could find that could survive without a refrigerator. She also packed a pot, ladle, bowels, and chopsticks.

Kagome then rushed to her grandfathers shed to pack his herbs and sutras. She also made sure to pack freshly made arrows with her bow. All of the items she had in her possession were enough to fill two extremely large bags. And most of it was food. She carried one on her back, but the other was too heavy, so she dragged it with difficulty to the well.

At sunset, Kagome was leaning on the edge of the well, looking back at her house for the last time. "Good-bye." She jumped through to the other side, but not before placing a bouquet of flowers on three graves.

**With Inuyasha **

Inuyasha leaned against a tree branch waiting for the sun to set. His head pointing towards the sky, lost in thought_. 'Just a few more minutes. Kagome will be all right. She'll pop through the well any minute.' _Inuyasha turns to the well. No sound was echoing out of the well. _'Yep, aaaaaaaaaany minute.'_

Just then the sun started to fall over the horizon.

_'Crap! She's gonna kill herself!' _Inuyasha jumped of the tree and ran towards the well. _'Ill get there before she does it. She won't leave me like this!' _

Just as Inuyasha was about to leap into the square shaped pit a head popped out of no where.

"Hey Inuyasha. Watcha doing?"

Unaware the head was going to pop out Inuyasha was having what people call a minor heart attack. On the ground with a hand clutching his chest Inuyasha began to stutter, "H-holy...s- SHIT! Appear out of no where like a bat out hell!"

The shocked look on the hanyous face made Kagome giggle. "Sorry. I didn't know you were going to come after me the second the sun set. You were that worried about me?"

Inuyasha's blush seemed to spread, "W- WORRIED! Wha... why... Aw never mind. Your back and that's all that matters."

Making sure Kagome didn't witness the lobster red blush; the half demon ran off to find sanctuary in a tall sturdy tree. Leaving Kagome to escort herself back the village.

As Kagome treaded through the forest, she conveniently walked under Inuyasha's hideout. From there he picked up the faint scent of three other kinds of blood on her under a heavy herbal smell. All of the scents he recognized as the blood of Kagome's family members.

**At Keade's Hut**

The sun faded through the open window that Sango, Miroku, and Keade were looking through. Shippo and Kilala on the other hand, had fallen asleep. Those awake looked at each other nervously.

"Do you think Kagome came back?" Sango asked, looking worried.

The answer was given by a certain 16 year old girl who just walked into the hut. "Inuyasha did try to get me. But as you can see there was no need."

"KAGOME!" Shippo screamed while latching onto Kagome's neck. He had awoken at the sound of Kagome's voice.

Sango, making sure not to squish Shippo, went up to hug her friend as well.

From all the commotion Miroku and Keade woke up as well with a, "KAGOME!" from each of them.

Miroku went up to 'inspect' Kagome to make sure she was all right as was as taking the moment to 'inspect' Sango as well. Shippo, who saw a certain pair of hands moving southward, leaped off of Kagome and onto Keade just in time to watch the show.

(Censored sounds of battle)

"You BAKA!"

"After all I've been through... YOU PIG!"

(More censored sounds)

Hearing the commotion for a couple of minutes Inuyasha decided to watch the show as well, for it seemed it would not end anytime soon. Walking in the hut he saw Kagome standing behind Miroku holding him up so Sango have easy access to punching the poor monks face. Behind them Keade had positioned her hands so they could cover Shippo's eyes and ears, with Kilala meowing at her feet.

It took Kagome all about 5 seconds to realize Inuyasha returned and dropped Miroku on the floor. But she didn't realize Sango was about to hit him again and Sango's fist was now directed at Kagome. Before Sango could convert the direction of her fist Kagome grabbed it with her bare hand.

All eyes were directed at Kagome and Sango, mainly at Kagome. After a couple of awkward seconds Sango sputtered out, "Nice reflexes."

Letting go of Sango's hand Kagome merely shrugged and went to treat Miroku. Surprisingly, Miroku only received a few busies and a broken nose. So Kagome kneeled next to him, placed her thumbs on either sides of the deformed nose, added pressure, and with a pain defying crunch the nose was aligned once more.

"Buddha!" Miroku sat up clutching his nose and to his surprise it didn't hurt as much. To test Kagome's work he began to poke himself in the middle of his face. "Hey... It's not broken. Nice technique." Miroku said while still poking it.

Kagome grabbed the monk's hand to stop him from abusing his nose. "Thank you. But next time you grab mine or Sango's ass we will make sure you will get more then a broken nose."

And with that Kagome went to move her bag out of the doorway where Inuyasha still stood. Looking down he saw the large bags which Kagome now was dragging. With two successful tugs the bag had reached their destination.

Inuyasha was not the only one to notice the overly large bags that Kagome never brought before. (These bags are larger then the one in the series, but still yellow.) "Child, what is the need for the large packs?" Keade questioned.

Looking up from her place next to the bag Kagome stuttered, "What? Oh... um... I decided to." She paused, "to stay for longer periods of time so we can find the jewel faster. So I brought all the supplies I could carry and I'm planning to take one on the journey and leave the other one here in your care. I mean if it's all right with you Keade."

"Of course child. I'm willing to help in anyway I can. But, where are you going today?"

Kagome was the first to answer, "Well, I brought a book with me that holds an incantation that will help me locate all the jewel shards." Kagome paused to pull the book out of the bag which is slightly less stuffed, and turned to a certain page. "Um.. It says...HERE!" Kagome held up the book to Keade. "This is an incantation that will help me trace down the shards of the jewel. So after I find out the location of the shards we'll go after them."

"Really? Well why didn't you bring that book earlier wench? We would've been done by now if you did that at the beginning." Inuyasha exclaimed as he tried to look at the book.

"I didn't know of the book till three days ago, Inuyasha." Kagome closed the book, in the dog demons face and headed outside. But before she left she turned to Inuyasha with a glare, "And since we're so behind in your standards, as I last recalled, I'm going to work on the incantation." She then headed to Inuyasha's Forest.

"Ha! Like she's gonna do that on her own." Then Inuyasha began to stalk after the girl.

The four in the hut, looked at each another, all thinking among the same lines. _'They're gonna kill each other and things will never get done.' _All of them stood and dragged themselves after their companions.

**TBC**

Okay this chapter is done. I had some fun with this! I can't resist a MIroku beating! And I am really sorry for the torture I'm putting Kagome through but it shows just how tough she is dealing with the whole thing. Because I think the show on TV makes her look like a spoiled pathetic brat sometimes and I'm sick of it. So Kagome will do some MAJOR ass kicking in the future. Until then REVIEW!


	4. Explanations

**Warning: **There will be very gory scenes, bunch of tragedy, suspense, horror, action/adventure, and romance at the end and a little in between. Also some spiritual around the middle and at the end.  
**Disclaimer: **Aya is MINE! So is the evil torture guy. Who's name shall be unknown at this moment and time. I'll try to make things a bit more chipper.  
**Summery:** Kagome has memories of death and torture that were hidden from her. When tragedy strikes she remembers it all. Near insanity she learns of a past enemy that will endanger everything she holds dear. (Inu/Kag)

**The Hidden Truth**

**By: RejectedAndLoved**

**Chapter 4: Tracking Down the Prey and Explanations**

**Last Time**

_"I didn't know of the book till three days ago, Inuyasha." Kagome closed the book, in the dog demons face and headed outside. But before she left she turned to Inuyasha with a glare and said, "Well since we're so behind in your standards I'm going to work on the incantation." Kagome then headed to Inuyasha's Forest._

_"Ha! Like she's gonna do that on her own." Then Inuyasha began to stalk after the girl._

_The four in the hut, looked at on another, all thinking among the same lines. 'They're gonna kill each other and things will never get done.' All of them stood and dragged themselves after their companions. _

**Continuing On**

Everyone followed the priestess as she walked down a hill to a vast green field beneath the village. Sitting near the center, Kagome began to discard her few sacred jewels evenly around her in the shape of a circle. Moving to the center of her circle, Kagome sat down, setting the book of incantations in her lap, Kagome raised her hands in the air about to chant when...

"Heh, what are you doing? You look like your asking for a sacrifice or something. Do you even know what you're doing?" Came the rude reply from the hanyou, who stood of to Kagome's sit, his arms crossed his chest.

A sigh came from the others next to Inuyasha as they gazed ahead to look at Kagome's reaction.

She only paused, setting her arms down she looked slyly at Inuyasha with the smooth reply, "What I am doing Inuyasha, is releasing my energy to make a small connection to the other shards, once I do this I will be able to find them because my energy will leave a visible trail for me to follow. I know how to do this because this book gives detail on what exactly what to do. Luckily for me I am fluent in reading my own language. Now are there any other questions or comments you have for me?" Kagome asked with a sweet smile.

With several chuckles and Inuyashas mumbling, Kagome took that as a cue to continue. Raising her hands into air again she concentrated on releasing her energy. Once that task was completed she began to chant the incantation.

It was in a language which no one recognized. The spoken words sounded musical, holy, and pure. As if the words were blessed by the heavens and had given them power.

The chant was repeated until pale blue lights shot up surrounding Kagome and spread out in two directions, pretty close to one another. Then the priestess gracefully stood up, slowly lowering her arms. All the while, the light began to disintegrate. When the light completely disappeared, she opened her eyes with a coy grin on her face, as if she caught the enemy. Quickly, she picked up the jewel pieces, the book which fell from her lap, and dashed back to the village, with others in tow.

**Keades Hut**

Once reaching the hut, Kagome shifted through one of her bags. Before it was located, Inuyasha pushed through the door.

"Care to explain what happened?"

Not once looking up Kagome answered, "I know were the shards are! Only Kouga and Naraku have them. I was planning to go to Kouga first and then go after Naraku. Oh where is it? Umm... Ah HA!"

Inuyasha watched as the girl stood up with a thick package in her grasp. Before the hanyou could ask what it was, Kagome shoved him out of the hut.

"Inuyasha, could you please make sure no one comes in I'm gonna change."

Abruptly, the dog demon turned, "What's wrong with the clothes you're wearing now? You've always worn them before!"

His reply was another shove out the door away along with, "I need to wear these robes if we want a successful journey. Now be quiet and let me change!"

Grumbling to himself Inuyasha sat in front of the entrance Indian style when the others walked up.

"Inuyasha, why are you not sitting in my hut?" Keade pondered.

Inuyasha looked up and sighed. "Because that stupid wench wanted to change clothes. I'll never-"

"SIT!"

Inuyasha was pulled to the unforgiving ground only to reveal a fully change Kagome behind him.

"You stupid pig! I told you all I needed to do was change! It wasn't a big deal!"

Immediately, Inuyasha got up and faced the priestess. "Big DEAL? Why I..." His words died in his throat as he gazed at her new attire.

She wore what looked like a simple white kimono, in the similar style of Kikyou's. But if positioned correctly, one could see glistening silver inscriptions covering the cloth in a repeating vertical pattern. And, conveniently, Inuyasha and Keade were position correctly.

"Kagome, where did you get that kimono? It seems very familiar to me." The demon slayer asked.

Before Kagome could answer, .Keade replied. "Her father passed that outfit to her." Seeing Kagome's shocked expression, Keade smiled kindly and continued. "Oh yes, I remember you. I would've reminded you sooner, but it was your father's wish for you to find out when the time was right." Keade then turned to the demon slayer. "And Sango dear, the reason you recognize that particular kimono is because Kagome's father visited your village once before, wearing those same holy robes. The same goes for you Miroku. You were too young to remember Shippo, but your parents met him too."

Sango's face lit up as she remembered, "That's right! I never knew he was your father. But Aya said earlier that your father came with y-"

Kagome interrupted in shock. "Aya? Aya was here? Why didn't you say anything before?" Distress covered Kagome's face.

Miroku exchanged glances with Inuyasha and Sango before replying. "We must have forgotten to tell you. I'm sorry Lady Kagome, but Aya was here. She also claimed to be your adopted sister."

The priestess nodded repeatedly, clenching and unclenching her hands. "She is indeed my sister, Miroku. Please, do you know where she is? Is she here? Did she tell you something?" Kagome grabbed Miroku's robes desperately, "What did she say?"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome away from Miroku and shook her roughly. With a frown he asked. "How about you tell us why your family's blood is mixed with your scent first."

Kagome froze, as shock and horror glanced across her face. "You could smell it?"

"Tsk... what do you take me for? Of course I could smell it! Now answer me woman!"

All life which might have been hibernating within the young girl's eye became fully depleted. She bowed her head so her expression could be hidden. She stood still, only shaking to prevent a flow of tears. Gasping deep breaths of air she finally replied.

"You all might need to sit down." Before she turned to walk into the hut Kagome took hold of Shippo and Kilala only to whisper to the kitsue, "Shippou, I want you to take Kilala and play in the field or in the forest. Do not come back till mid day okay."

Instead of protesting, Shippo obeyed his mother like figure's wishes and headed off towards the forest with Kilala in tow.

When she entered the hut all heads turned to her waiting for an explanation. But Inuyasha held a look as if he expected Kagome to attack him and the others. This put a sadistic grin on her face, shaded with pain. "If you think I killed my family Inuyasha you are wrong. I believe you remember when you found me in the well injured."

Inuyasha gave a small nod, which gave her to cue to continue.

Kagome walked gracefully and slightly snobbishly to a far side of the hut and sat down un-ceremonially. She leaned back against the wall with her legs stretched out in front of her. She turned her head so she could catch Inuyasha's gaze. "And because you have such a keen sense of smell, I know that you smell Sota's blood mixed with my own. The reason his blood was on me, was when I got home fourteen days ago, there was an...incident."

Kagome's eye's became cold as images flew threw her head. Anger boiled within her, tainting her existence. Her next words became harsh and cold.

"To start off, when I got home, I first found my mother and grandfather on the floor in the living room. My grandfather was stabbed to death, and my mother was raped and decapitated. Then, I went upstairs and found my brother."

Kagome's voice started to crack, as she started to take deeper breaths. She shook her head in disbelief, as she found the wall across her very entertaining.

"That bastard. I couldn't stop the bleeding. I tried so hard to stop it." Kagome bowed her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "Sota died in my arms. Then the guy that killed my family started to attack me, and I had to run away. But when I reached the well, his attack was successful, knocking me unconscious."

Kagome's voice became bitter as her eyes became cold, glistening with unshed tears. "When I went back three days ago, I cleaned their bodies, made their graves, and made their coffins. That's why their scents are mixed with mine. Now, you tell me what my sister was doing here."

Everyone was silent for a while because knowing that Kagome did that all alone was quite shocking. All of them, excluding Inuyasha, had at least someone there for them when they lost a love one.

"I didn't realize that you could go through something like that. I'm so sorry." Sango gave her empathy to Kagome, for she knew what Kagome was going through, and grabbed her in a tight hug. Kagome patted Sango on the back before softly pushing her away. "Thank you Sango, but I'm okay."

Sango nodded and sat down in front of Kagome. "All right Kagome. Well, you see Kagome, after we cleaned your wounds, Keade and I, a woman came through the door telling us how a curse was put on you."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "That's right. All she said was the guy that did this to you put a spell on you so you can remember your memories. She mentioned that you have been to this time era before Inuyasha was released from the tree, and told us that it was your father brought you here. And if those robes were once your fathers, then I have been in his presence once before. I must say, he had great power! And if Aya is right, that you did inherit his powers, your powers exceed the priestess who created the Sacred Jewel."

Kagome chuckled at the monk's enthusiasm, blushing profusely. "Yeah, I guess you could say I have a lot of power." Kagome shook her head to rid herself vain thoughts. "Okay, let me explain that. I first came here at age four." She paused, hesitating, unsure if she wanted to tell.

Inuyasha saw her reluctance, and sighed in annoyance. "Look Kagome, we're your friends. You can trust us. It's not like we know anyone else to tell." Inuyasha was now lying on his side, resting his head upon his arm, waiting calmly.

Miroku glared at the demon. "I will have you know that I am aquatinted with multiple people. People who will listen to what I say!"

Sango laughed. "Those people wouldn't happen to be the women you flirt with would it?"

Miroku turned to Sango, mouth agape. He tried to find a reply but none came to mind. Giving up he turned away, so he wouldn't have to meet anyone's eyes.

Sango gave a grin of victory. "That's what I thought."

Kagome covered her mouth to cover her giggling. No matter how many times those two fought Kagome thought of it as cute. Cute in a way that two people who love each other, refuse to admit it, and bicker instead. She sighed after getting control and continued. "Well, as I was about to say. My father had great powers and he probably had a vision of me falling in the well a year ago. Putting me and the well together, he decided to take me down the well at age four. This place was sort of my escape. Like a hiding place."

She paused as her face lit up brightly. "OH! Like this one time I didn't do really well on a test so I came here and ran in the woods. I ran and ran till I tripped over a tree root." She laughed at her foolishness. "It was a tree root from the God Tree. I think that was the first time I saw you Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, while Kagome continued. "When I was reaching up trying to touch your ears, I heard my dad calling for me. So I decided to play a trick on him. I hid within the vines covering the trunk and by the time my father came by I would jump on him. But foot got caught and I didn't land very comfortably." Kagome blushed as the others giggled softly, including Inuyasha who muttered stupid as well.

Once the others calmed, Kagome's expression became melancholy. "My father died that day. Naraku apparently was tracking the jewel for a while and was able to trace it. He caught my father off guard. He didn't have a chance."

Inuyasha interrupted. "But your father had visions. Surely he knew-"

"No he didn't. He did get visions often, but the vision were about other people and their well being, not his own." Kagome shifted so she sat little taller. "That was the last time I went to that time, till I turned fifteen. Afterwards, things got a bit weird because no one knew what really happened to my father and I wasn't going to say a demon killed him."

Just then Miroku opened his mouth to protest, because he remembered that Kagome muttered how she was blamed for a death when unconscious. Inuyasha noticed this and smacked him to shut up before motioning to Kagome to continue. Silently, Inuyasha, Sango, Keade, and Miroku agreed to not force Kagome to explain the meanings of what she said unconsciously.

Kagome raised an eyebrow in question, but continued nonetheless. "Okay, well, as I said things were a bit weird after my father died, but things went... normal as things were afterwards. Then at eleven, I met a guy, I don't remember his name, but he befriended me. At least before he backstabbed me and nearly killed me. Apparently, he was going around the country killing little girls. I was his current victim at the time, and his last. After he tried to kill me, I tracked him down and sent him to jail." She turned to others. "You remember what a jail is right?"

The others nodded yes.

"Okay, just making sure. Well, when I sent him to jail he told me and other people where to find the body of his youngest victim. Her name was Leidia Johnson. She was visiting Japan from another country called America. She was six years old." Kagome rubbed her eyes roughly, and coughed to clear her throat, refusing to let the memories to get to her. "Well, I saw her body, and relived her death with my powers. Next thing I remember is I am in a bed, and unable to remember anything."

Kagome looked around at the others whom all had a different expression. Inuyasha's was unreadable. Miroku looked somewhat unsatisfied, while Sango and Keade slightly dreary and understanding.

Kagome closed her eyes and clapped her hands together, snapped the others out of their stupor. "Well, that took enough time. Lets head north east; there we will find Kouga and three jewel shards." She stood up and heaved the lightest bag on her back. "Ready to go!"

Sango peered at Kagome curiously. Kagome noticed this and shifted nervously. "What? Is there something on my robe?" Kagome proceeded to look down her front.

Sango shook her head. "I am wondering, Kagome. How are so cheerful after having to cope with all this painful knowledge?"

Kagome laughed softly at the question. "I asked my self the same thing Sango. When I did I realized I still have my whole life in front of me! It's exciting! And even though Kami took three good people from me, he didn't take the Feudal Era from me, or the beauty surrounding me." Kagome twirled for extra accent.

"My family would want me happy. And who couldn't be with all the extravagant things surrounding us?"

**TBC**

Yeah... I put Kagome through hell. The girl was from The Lovely Bones By Alice Sebold. It is a sad book. Well, review and tell me what you think! If you haven't notice already, this is gonna be a LOOOOOOOOOONG story. My poor fingers. Anyway got to go! REVIEW FOR GOD SAKES! They are much needed! Is anyone reading this?


End file.
